Jealous over my precious
by penned-name
Summary: Complete! all about jealousy. :p R&R sori guys. this is YAOI
1. RING! RING! will you answer the fone?

Sasuke is really bored. He is staring unto his mirror for a whole hour now, and all he could hear is Sakura ranting about things he doesn't care about. He knew training with out Naruto is boring, but he never thought it to feel futile. Training is useless without Naruto. But I'm not the one suffering. For now, he trusted his conclusions.

"Sasuke, you have been so vain lately!" Sakura attempted to raise her voice than before, that way, Sasuke might finally took notice of her.

But Sasuke remained as he was. Sitting on a bench, staring on the mirror.

"Sasuke… would you please take a look at me, even just for a moment!!!!" Sakura snatched Sasuke's mirror sat beside him and flashed her face close to Sasuke, only few inches apart. Sakura is holding him on the shoulder, steadying him. Sasuke remained unmoved over the close distance.

Suddenly, a ring was heard from somewhere.

"Uhm, Sakura, I think, that's my phone. Would you please get off me?" Sakura could see Sasuke's lips move as it speak. To her, it moved in slow motion. She can't help but to stare and fantasize on kissing it. _Just few more inches. Just few more, and that would be it._ _It wont hurt if I make it appear as if it was an accident._

Sasuke stared at Sakura's dazing.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" She slowly leaned forward.

"I don't mean to be rude, but if you want a kiss, I'll give you a kiss. Just say it." Sasuke said expressionless. He grabbed Sakura's two hands on his shoulders. He then placed his hands on Sakura's back and pushed him forward. Now, their faces are closer than ever. It was as if only spaced apart by a space as thin as paper.

Sakura remained frigid. Sasuke looked him at the eye in a harsh look.

"_Just say yes and I'll kiss you_." She could feel his hot breathe as he said those words. She even felt their lips brushed for a certain second as his lips moved while he spoke. She blushed, for literally, they had already kissed- only much, much shorter than a second.

"_Yes." _Their lips brushed again as he opened her mouth to said that word. The ringing stopped.

Sasuke decided to tease her with holding that distance longer. He just gazed to her emerald eyes with fiery eyes.

"I'll kiss you but, that doesn't mean I love you, or I am attracted to you. This is only for your pleasure." As his mouth close and open, their lips brushed a lot of times, every syllable.

"_OK." _This is driving Sakura more. She grabbed Sasuke's face and forcedly pushed it to hers. With an extreme pressure that their lips didn't actually just brushed. Her lips fully on his. His lips fully on hers. She could feel every fullness of Sasuke's lips. Soft and sweet.

Sakura then soften the kiss and moved according to their rhythm. She slanted her head as he slanted his, and they alternately changed the positioned of their heads for better flow. Sasuke opened his mouth wider as he did the kiss, as Sakura has nothing to do but do the same. Sasuke then bit Sakura's lips and muched it. He stuck out his tongue and run it through Sakura's lower lips after the munch. It redden more. As he enters his tongue forcedly to Sakura's closed lips.

Sakura then felt the tip of Sasuke's tongue enter her mouth and so she opened it. She then felt their tongues stick together like sticky ice cream. Sasuke fought head on, aggressively fighting Sakura's tongue as if there is no tomorrow.

Now, their bodies beg to merge together. Sakura pushed Sasuke down as she kissed him more while his upper body is already lying on the bench. Sakura slowly feel Sasuke's hands and slowly managed to intertwine them together. Sakura was about to be on Sasuke's top when something on Sasuke's pants vibrated. Sakura felt the vibration tingle his own private part, but hell.. she thought it was his post, but no. Just his godamn ringing phone.

"Your phone is ringing… _again." _She said while she's over Sasuke. It was vibrating still, and she wanted the sensation so much, she pushed her private part on the vibrating part of Sasuke's jeans. It's just an inch or two away from Sasuke's hard-on, So she can feel both Sasuke's dick, and the cellular phone's vibration.

Sasuke just smiled seeing Sakura reaching heaven only through the vibrating phone. Sasuke devishly smiled over Sasura's moans and cloud nined expression.

Just then, Sasuke thought of something really fun. He is really bored anyways, so might as well double the thrill. _Naruto should be suffering for not attending the training today_. _And being so pathetic._ He thought.

And so, he slipped his hands on his pocket and pressed the answer button of his cellphone. Naturally, the vibration was gone, as well as the ringing sound, but Sakura is still on the moaning-mode, feeling Sasuke's steel-like cock over her still covered privates.

Sakura just continued her work. Brushing her self on Sasuke. Sasuke is also moaning now, exaggerating his sounds a little bit. Since he is under Sakura, he hugged him harshly and pushed him by the hug towards him. He moved in rhythm and moaned as loudly as he could.

_Naruto-baka. See what do you get when you fight with me?_ He thought. He knows it was Naruto who was calling him. They had a fight last night. You see, the two of them are having a secret relationship for 3months now, but Naruto doesn't want to tell anyone. This is what they fought about last night. And so, Naruto didn't attend the training because he is mad with Sasuke because of their little love quarrel.

"Ok Sakura, slip of your panties now… " He said loudly. "I'll gonna help you get naked ok?" Very loud again. But Sakura didn't seem to notice. She is enjoying the time soo much because of what's happening. It was like a dream come true for her.

Just then, when Sasuke was already holding Sakura's skirt up, a rather peculiar change in expression emanated Sasuke's face. He looked defiant. Manly. He looked straight on the direction where someone who had just come, was panting, breathing hard.

"STOP!!!!!" It was Naruto, red-faced and very very mad.

"STOP that instantly. I HATE YOU SASUKE!"

And so, Sakura stood up, very irritated on the disturbance.


	2. Secret revealed at the ramen house!

He just stared, but his eyes are close to water gushing though. Sasuke wanted to hurt Naruto more, for he also found Naruto much cute when he cries.

Of some ways, Sasuke is a sadist. He like to hurt other people specially the one he loves, but in the end, he comforts them. This way, he could show how much he loves them, and through his own hands only... Weird thinking. _And after all, this is just a punishment for him for being sooo pathetic_. Sasuke repeated to himself.

Naruto remained staring to him. He looked angry. Mad. But very helpless and confused. He wanted to tell how mean Sasuke to be doing this. To shout to his face. _Is this still about our fight last night?_ But, he remembered: He is not ready yet to tell everyone about their secret.

And what the hell with the moans? Sasuke's moans sounds so loud, as if he is really enjoying it. To think that we haven't doing that thing yet after 3months of this secret relationship, this is so mean. So unfair.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked in a very sarcastic manner. "Wanted to tell something? You looked rather in… uh… _raged_? You looked so mad." Testing Naruto's temper was indeed fun for him.

Sakura stood up and flattened her skirts down. She was irritated, but she was also embarrassed. She realized it was improper to do such thing in public. They should have done it in a much more decent and private place. That way, interruptions could be diminished.

"Not speaking are you? Keeping a secret to anyone? Maybe you want to tell Sakura something she doesn't know as a start perhaps?" Poor Naruto. It was pure torture to him. Sasuke is really having fun.

"Keeping secrets is not good Naruto. It is better if you let it all out. You will feel free that way." Sasuke straightened up to his seat.

Sakura sat beside Sasuke. She felt a total bitch now. But then, it's no excuse to hate Naruto for interrupting.

"Yeah Naruto. Why are you looking so… uhm, tomato red? Just give up over me. I don't like you. Sorry." She said, feeling so superior, now that something daring happened to her and Sasuke.

"I HATE YOU SASUKE!!!!!"

Sakura looked at Naruto, who was closing his eyes and shouting to his utmost. Now, Sakura felt a little guilty. She thought she was so mean not considering Naruto's feeling over her. But Sasuke knew better, and he is enjoying the situation. It was like he is in control of Sakura and Naruto's emotion.

"I HATE YOU SASUKE!!!!!!"

Sasuke just smiled meanly.

"I HATE YOU SASUKE!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke remained unmoved.

"Naruto, please calm down. Please understand." Sakura attempted to cool Naruto down.

"Naaaah, let him be. If he is only to shout that he hates me, it's all useless. He has to tell something other than that. A reason of why he hates me perhaps? Or something that's been bothering him all night? The past week? The past _MONTHS?"_

Sakura thought for a while. For seconds she thought Sasuke knew something she doesn't know. But then she remembered, it was 3months ago when Kakashi sensei told them about the dance festival that will happen this November, which would happen about 4months from now. She concluded that perhaps Naruto was bothered on how to ask her to the dance.

"_I HATE YOU SASUKE…" _Now Naruto is shouting on gritted teeth, trying to control his tears. But, even though with clenched fists, his tears fell down involuntarily.

"_Hah. Pathetic_." Sasuke said in a low voice, but he made sure Naruto could hear though.

Naruto then ran away from that place and wailed as he goes. He was indeed hurt with Sasuke's complicated nature, and mean ways. But he could not help but to give way. He loves him, but he is not yet ready to admit. He is still in denial, and he somehow feel guilty over Sasuke's intentional emotional attacks.

Sasuke and Sakura watched Naruto go. Sakura feeling guilty, Sasuke feeling MANLY and SUPERIOR. But Sasuke could not help it though. He wanted to comfort Naruto too, but pride is too much overpowering. Let him suffer. If he truly loves me, he will not deny me. If he can't fight his love for me, might as well… uh? Break with him? UH, I GUESS NO. Specially that I had invited him to be my date this upcoming dance festival.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke is so… uh… uh… I can-can-cannot uu-understa-st-stand him…" He was wallowing in pain. He was sitting in a ramen house and was slurping some noodles while crying hard.

"Wait, wait, wait. I could not understand." It was Iruka sensei that was comforting him.

"No one wo-wou-ould u-U-un…. de-dersa-tand me… Iruka-sensei…"

"Don't say that Naruto. Here. Have some more ramen if you still feel sad." Iruka offered more ramen to Naruto and watched him eat more.

"I hate Sasuke. I hate him!!!" Naruto repetitively ranted as he eats his favorite ramen. He ate so fast as if the food lessens his sad emotion.

"I HATE… eh?" Naruto stopped his shouting, and wiped his tears for a while. He stopped after discovering he was down to the last strand of his ramen noodle.

Naruto looked to his sensei with puppy eyes as if transmitting nonverbal message. Iruka understood immediately: Naruto is asking for more ramen.

"You are taking advantage of my kindness Naruto. That was your 10th ramen serving for one sitting. If you weren't just so sad, I wouldn't have treated you. Now as thanks, would you now tell me why you are hating Sasuke so much?" Iruka said after sighing over his almost empty wallet.

Naruto just faced his head down, and looked gloomier. Iruka sighed and order for another ramen but he didn't give it directly to Naruto. He took it on halt and waited for Naruto to face his head up again.

Seeing the new ramen serving, Naruto curved his lips in to a weak smile. "Arigato Iruka sen-sen-sei!!!" He was about to grab the cup, when Iruka moved it away.

"Hu-hu-whatt?" Naruto was surprised. "I can't believe it sensei, how dare you also play with my feelings?" Naruto cried again loudly. He was really like a child.

"ALSO play with YOUR FEELINGS? Hmmmm, seems like you are not rivaling Sasuke, but rather involved with a love quarrel with him." Iruka sensei teased Naruto to lighten the conversation. He was expecting Naruto to be disgusted and stop crying but instead….

"That… that… damn ma-aaaaan!!!! HOW DARE HIM REALLY!!! HUWAAAH!!!!!" Naruto wailed more.

"Oh, stop crying Naruto! Whatever it is, im really sorry…" Iruka was starting to be confused. What was it that I had just said? Why is Naruto crying this hard? OH NO. Not unless…

"Naruto, do you really want this last ramen serving?" Iruka asked.

"Do you have to ask that Iruka sensei!!!!! You know the answer as much as how you know I'll be the next hokage!!!!!!!!!!"

Stubborn STUPID kid. I think I'm patching things out.

"As much as how I know you are gay????"

Naruto was stupefied. Oh-oh.

"Was I am that obvious? Was I? Was I? Oh please Iruka sensei! Please don't tell anyone. Let's keep everything a secret first. Sasuke is punishing me for not wanting yet to tell everyone about our relationship, and I was really hurt because he intentionally played with Sakura to punish me!! I hate him! I mean we are in the relationship for 3months now and he can't still understand me!!! He is the one pathetic, not me! NOT ME!!!" Naruto spoke so fast out of a blurry mind and surprise. He hadn't recognized it that he had just told everything to his sensei.

"Hahahaha! GOT YOU THERE!"

Naruto was again stupefied. Dumb founded to the millionth times.

Iruka then pushed the last ramen serving to Naruto. It was only after a minute when everything sinked in into Naruto's consciousness. He had just told Iruka everything about their secret. And so, he cried. Cried and cried some more. He felt so stupid. What will his sensei think of him now?

"Ooooh, I'm sorry Naruto for getting you there unguarded. But don't cry, your secret is safe with me… There's nothing wrong with gay love. Here eat some more…"

Naruto was hesitant on grabbing the ramen bowl. He looked straight on Iruka's eyes as if reading it whether he was serious about keeping the secret. He then looked another stare to him… The would-you-help-me? puppy eye stare.

"This is so unlike you Naruto, Oh what love could really do to people, it weakens them and make them strong at the same time. You were usually the giddy kind over asking help from us- your senseis, but now, look at you… looking so helpless…"

"But don't worry… I'll help you with your problem… You want revenge or something to that Uchihah? Just tell me everything first then let's device a plan." Iruka said kindly to comfort his favorite student. Although he cant quite believe the truth, (that there is something love related between Naruto and Sasuke) Naruto is almost like a son to him, and so, he can't help it but to do everything to make him happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura looked at Sasuke. For her, he looked so handsome with that devilish smile. She thinks that even though Naruto was so shocked over their hot scene, on of which Naruto could not believe it that Sakura was already taken, her horniness was coming back. Sasuke looks hotter when he is exercising his power.

"Uhm, Sasuke…" Sakura looked awkwardly to Sasuke. She wanted to continue their daring deed before the disruption happened.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, can we resume?" She said in a seducing way.

"What resume?" Sasuke asked, looking rather confused.

"The slipping of panties?" She asked, as she blushed along with those words.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, I lost the excitement." Sasuke said expressionless. "I hope you understand."

Sakura looked sad. Embarrassed. But this is her chance. _I mean, he might feel something about me does he?_ That was what was going in her mind. After what had happened. The kissing. The touching. The moaning. The almost FUCKING. I know this is improper, but it's my chance to ask him out for the dance!

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" 

Sasuke just nodded with bored eyes. He was back looking on his image on his mirror.

"Could you be my date for the dance festival?" 

Sasuke just stared on the mirror and fixed his almost already perfect hair. He touched his fingers upon his eyebrows and checked his teeth.

"Sorry, Sakura," He slipped the mirror on his pocket and walked nearer towards Sakura.

"but… _I already have a date for the dance."_ He whispered towards Sakura's ears, almost like biting it. Sakura shivered, feeling tickling chills.

Sasuke smiled to her and walked away slowly. With that smile, Sakura doesn't believe Sasuke had already a date, He is maybe just playing hard to get. And although her invitation was turned down, she hasn't loosed hope yet. For she thinks, there are still many things that could happen within 4months isn't it?

And indeed there is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Where is Kakashi sensei anyway?

For some good seconds, she was there standing still. She had not recognized that Sasuke is already walking away from her.

Sakura's mind is drifting to the clouds, Sasuke's whisper is still echoing on her ears. When she snapped back to reality, she immediately ran to catch up with him.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun…"

When she reached Sasuke, She grabbed his arms and intertwined it with hers. Sasuke looked at her sarcastically, but just sighed it all out.

"Why are you walking away? I mean, I understand you loose the excitement about _you know_, but, Kakashi sensei hasn't come yet."

"I don't feel going to training today. If you like, don't follow me for you could always wait for him by yourself." Sasuke said coldly.

Getting the hint that Sasuke want her to shut up, she then zipped her mouth. _Playing hard to get Sasuke-kun, I'll just go along with his character for a moment! _But it didn't take long; she can't contain the silence anymore, as a garden full of flowers caught Sakura's sight.

Grabbing by the hand, Sakura pulled Sasuke along with her towards the rose bushes.

She looked at the beautiful flowers and smelled one without picking.

Sasuke just stood there, looking away, not sensing Sakura's simple signals that she wanted Sasuke to give her even just a single rose.

"Sasuke, these flowers are really great. You know, when one receives flowers, they become happy. Especially red roses. You know Sasuke, red roses symbolize passionate love. So if you want to show your love and is passionate over it, just give some red roses to your loved one."

"That's the most interesting thing I ever heard. I never knew that." Sasuke sarcastically replied. _I mean, seriously, everyone knows that already, Is Sakura making me stupid?_ Sasuke talked to himself.

Sakura then gave Sasuke cute puppy eyes.

_Oh men. Puppy dog eyes. This reminds me of Naruto, for he always does that whenever he wanted me to hug him. But stop, he had to admit first that we are in a relationship before I forgive him. And hey, what is Sakura's puppy dog eyes all about?_

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura pointed her lips towards one of the roses. So that answers it. Sakura wanted him to give her some flowers. Aww, to bad, Sasuke isn't the sweet type. He was never a believer of flower giving. It was a little corny for him, and besides, if ever he would have a love of his life, it would be no other than Naruto, not Sakura.

"Sakura, if you want a flower, just pick one for yourself. Basing from what you have said, picking one would mean you love yourself, and to think of it, it is always the best start. You can never love any person until you learn to love yourself." It was supposed to be said coldly, but surprisingly in spite the blank expression that goes with the words, it sounded sincere. Is it because it was exactly what Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto? To accept and love the fact that he is gay?

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I never knew you have this kind of thoughts!"

Sasuke then reacted in an annoyed way.

"Please Sakura, don't think that I love you or any thing related to that. Haven't I made myself clear that my kiss a while ago and what happened _after that_ is just for mere lust and not love?" Sasuke said straightforwardly.

Sakura then looked on Sasuke's eyes. For some reason, she now doubted her belief about Sasuke only playing hard to get. But then, she still hopes.

"So? What now? Are you not letting go over you grip to my hand or not? I wish to do other things, that's why I decided not to wait for Kakashi anymore. Training today is sooooooo boring. So, if you mind, would you get out of my sight?"

An arrow struck to Sakura's heart. BULLS EYE.

"Ah, o-o-ok…" She was stuttering.

"I gue-gu-guess, I'll just get back to wait for Kakashi sensei in the bench." Sakura was blushing out of embarrassment. She now hated it that Sasuke's mind is really hard to read. She is even not sure already what does Sasuke feels for her, and with that she somehow regretted doing what they had just done.

She then turned back without waiting Sasuke to answer again. She then slowly walked away. As she walks, she snatch some few glances to Sasuke, still hoping he would call her, and apologize for being too rude.

But after she walked 7meters away, she loosed hope Sasuke would call her back. Sasuke remained standing still in front of the rose bushes as if thinking of something. On her 5th glance to Sasuke, Sakura heard Sasuke's phone ring again. With that, she now wondered. Who was it that keeps on calling Sasuke this past minutes? And why did he look so defiant when Naruto entered **OUR** scene?

This time, she didn't look back. It just reminded her about what she had done a while ago, and how easy to get she had been. She somehow felt a BITCH.

…………………………

"_Kakashi-sensei?"_ Sasuke stared on his cellular phone and saw that it was Kakashi calling him this time. _Hnn, what the fuck. Why is he calling me? If he wants me to go to the training today, how dare him. Being late for an hour and then giving all these demands? _Sasuke thought.

He then pressed the answer button, preparing to hang up immediately as soon as Kakashi would say something about going back to the training.

"Kakashi-sensei. Why?" Sasuke said straight to the point.

"Aye, I'm just so sorry not telling you before hand, but training is cancelled."

_What? I waited there for some good minutes, and Kakashi sensei was not coming after all?_ Too goddamn it. But hey, it was ok. At least, I had come up with teaching Naruto a lesson.

"Hnn, ok." Sasuke replied.

"Are you not even going to be mad? Or ask me why, and where I am?"

"Hnn, fine. And then WHY? Are you happy now?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh my. My. My. You are so rude Sasuke. But, it's not time to deal with your bad attitude. Rather, I want to tell you that I'm here on the hotel reserving a grand ball room for the dance this November."

An ounce of Sasuke's blood had gone wild, jumping and gushing rapidly. _A grand ballroom for their dance? _He just cant imagine how nice would it be holding Naruto and dancing with him in an en Grande ballroom. He imagined the music, the lights, and Naruto's blue eyes glistening as it look dead straight to his. But he imagined still being the superior, ordering Naruto to hold him tightly, to come closer to him as they dance, to feel him as their bodies get closer, to sway with the music and step this way and that. _Do this and that._ Sasuke really liked it being in control.

"Hello? Hello? Sasuke? Are you still there?"

"Oh, Hnn, yes! WHY???" he said faking his mad voice.

"I'm just calling you because it appears to me, that all of the students should be registering the names of their dates now. Because we have to rehearse something this week, a part where you would be dancing choreographically with your dates."

_What?_ So they still have this choreographed presentation? So it just means that as early as now Naruto and I should be telling them about us? This is a problem. I should see Naruto as soon as possible and demand him to tell everybody. _But demand? _That could be too harsh this time. Especially that I just hurt him a while ago.

"…So, I am just wondering Sasuke, if you already have a date? Or targeting on asking someone?" Kakashi continued.

Sasuke remained speechless.

"Oh, I see. You haven't yet asked someone. Yeah yeah, I understand. With all your too many choices. But, hey hey hey. You are not planning not to come do you? This is required Sasuke I just want to repeat."

Sasuke remained speechless. He was thinking of the exact scene where Naruto shouted how he hated him. With all those tears. He cannot think of a plan to apologize this time. OH WTF! IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO TELL ABOUT US, THEN ILL ASK SOMEONE ELSE! HE'LL REGRET IT! Sasuke told to himself. But although his pride is saying this, deep inside he knew he want Naruto to be his date… **BADLY.**

"Hello, hello Sasuke are you still there? Oh well, he might had hung up." And Kakashi himself ended the call. Sasuke stared on his phone for some seconds, slipped it on his pocket and fished on it to get his mirror. He recognized it that he is still standing in front of the flower garden. He then looked on his reflection on the mirror and fixed his already fixed hair.

While busy fixing himself, he saw Gaara passed by. Oh, suspiscious. _Why on earth will Gaara go here in a flower garden?_ And more bizarre is that he is holding one precious rose! AND SMILING!! In spite of the very unusual scene, he tried erasing what he saw and think of a plan to demand Naruto to tell everybody about their relationship. Sasuke just loved Naruto so much that he cannot take it if someone would dance with Naruto other than himself.

And so, he just stared on his reflection, thinking of what to do, and then drifting his imagination next about how hot it could be if Naruto would be dancing so close, _so close_ to him.


	4. Say hello to the world, Naruto chan!

**I hope you like this guys! Please review!**

Sasuke stared back on his reflection on his mirror once again. After checking his hair and every corner of his face, he concluded that he is truly handsome. _Why would I worry?_ _Naruto could not resist a face like this! He'll be kneeling in front of me and would be saying Sorry for not admitting our relationship to everyone. And when the dance festival would come, with a nice suit, he'll be drooling over my existence. _He thought confidently for a while, denying his worries...

After getting tired of looking on his face, he reached upon his bag to open his backpack. He had been putting his phone and mirror in his pocket because it is easier to take hold of it that way. But now, since he had done too much of grooming, and had his phone almost empty battery-ed, he took time to open his back pack. It is empty, and so he placed on it his phone together with his mirror.

He then looked on the rose bush for some more minutes and thought of something. His want to ask Naruto to tell everyone now about them heightens. His head drifted to some imagining again. What should he do? He thought of a plan, but some giggling from the other side of the rose bush interrupted it.

He decided he would check on the giggling source after doing the first step of his plan.

………………………

He can't help it. Even though he wanted to punch himself out of his own smile, he just cant help it. He was trembling at first, his hands shaking; when he had first taken hold of that single stem… of that single flower.

He didn't seem to notice he was giggling because of too much happiness.

Why not? He just can't quite believe it, he thought it was a prank or whatsoever, but he just couldn't contain the happiness when it was supported by an affirmation that it was not. He wanted to punch him, but it seems so honest- those words so sweet, so nice. It was actually the first time somebody told him nice words, he never knew that friendship, a thing he believed never existed, could ever happened to him. Its quite nice being accepted and not being scared for, he told himself. He walked while clutching the rose by his two hands, his sight never leaving its sight.

"Teehee. I had now a date for the dance, I never thought someone would actually ask me." Gaara was walking by the rose bush garden; he then stopped and checked out the other roses. Now that he had one, seeing more seems nicer. It triples, no quadruples? Nah, it made him happier to the infinity.

"Oi! Gaara!"

"Oh, Sasuke, it is you. How are you?" Gaara seems friendly today.

"Yea, it is me. Nobody else. But the question is…"

Sasuke paused dramatically. He placed his backpack beside a tree and left it to approach Gaara.

"Is that, the Gaara in your body really you?"

Through immediate action, Sasuke ran towards Gaara, then grappled him by the neck and was acting as if to slit a kunai on him. Gaara struggled to break free, but Sasuke held tighter to him, readying to cut a wound on Gaara's neck.

"What's –u-up wi-with yu-ou Uchi-chi-hah –bo..boy.." Gaara's breath was suppressed.

"Shut up the hell with you, you must die."

"Wa-wh-at t-the????"

"Shut up, prove it to me you are Gaara! Why are you here! Spying on us or something?

"Huh? Ge-get-ah-off-uh-me-arg!!! Yu-you… godamn it! Uchihah! Get off! –ah! Ge-gett-off!"

The blood haired boy, while on the imprisonment, ducked down dragging Sasuke downward with him. It was for him to gain speed and power for his high jump, the only way he could think of right that time to escape or to loosen Sasuke's grip. They went up in the air, Sasuke didn't expect it, but he managed not to loose Gaara in to his clasp.

While on air, Sasuke pressed on the kunai deeper on Gaara's skin, but still making it sure it doesn't make him any wound. Sasuke was doubtful. If this is Gaara, he could have escaped me already. And that smile a while ago, it is very suspicious. And as soon as he discovered it was Gaara who was giggling over the other side of the rose bush, Sasuke was distrustful to the maximum extent. He could have been scared, for it's actually spine-chilling. But he has to deal with this imposter fast; for he still has some matters to do.

Gaara's eyes widened while they rise above the air. Their jump was very swift indeed, making some dried leaves from the ground circling madly with them. Although it may seem that he had used his sand powers with those soil particles around, he hadn't used it yet.

But Gaara's mad now, that unusual smiling face melting from his face. And so, through his might, he folded his knees and with extreme pressure stepped on Sasuke's stomach, although still not free from Sasuke's clutch.

"Motha-fucker-U-u-chihah-boy!!!!"

"Fuck!"

It was Sasuke's turn to widened his eyes this time, for that step was so powerful, almost like a punch on a fatal part of his body. Slowly, his clutch over Gaara loosened, as he also loosened his grip of his kunai.

From their position above, the kunai fell on the ground; hit its pointed part on the ground. It hit something as well on the ground too. Completely piercing through a petal of a rose flower.

"The flower! Look at what you have done you filthy Uchihah!!!!!"

Seeing that, Gaara then immediately went down to relieve his precious flower.

"WHAT THE FUUUUCK!!!!"

Like a mad man, he threw the kunai somewhere in the air. He was close to crying, resting the red rose as if an infant on his palms. That rose fell while Sasuke was grappling him in the air, and it was the reason why he can't give it all a hundred percent to Sasuke a while ago. He didn't want to hurt this single flower.

Sasuke then went down on the ground. To his surprise, Gaara is now looking so mad, sand already coming out from his bag and was enveloping around him. The old Gaara was coming out. By this time, with the evil aura projecting, Sasuke proved by himself it was the true Gaara.

Watching Gaara on his back, it was really surprising to see him being so sensitive, mad even, over a piece of rose.

"Why cry over that useless rose, when there's a lot out here on this garden. I don't know what had gotten in to you. Here have more." Sasuke threw some roses on Gaara's back from his backpack.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… So, I see that your backpack now is full of flowers. How and why could that be?" A very usual voice emanated the airwaves. Sasuke's heart thumped hard, he is embarrassed being seen with these lots of flowers in his bag. But again… why would he be? If this flowers were actually for his love? For Naruto?

Gaara looked back on Sasuke, wanting to kill him because of mocking him. Those other roses Sasuke threw to him only showed disrespect. The rose in his palm is too much precious compared to all the others. Gaara then looked at the person who came in, making his mad emotion shift away in to a sweet smile..

"A, eh, wha-what do you care? Ah-I don't know- how these lots entered in my bag." Sasuke can't look straight on Iruka-sensei's eyes. He is turning in to a shade of red.

Iruka looked straight on the Unchihah's eyes, enjoying the minor torture, chuckling low. _Poor Sasuke, I never know his own weakness is himself. His hidden nice and sweet self. In some ways, Naruto and him are just the same._

He then went near Gaara to comfort him, not wearing off his stare to the Uchihah while he walks. Gaara stands up and smiles. He smirked at Sasuke.

"Wa-why are you looking at me (gulp) like that? Ok! Ok! I picked these flowers myself! Is that a problem?" He filled his backpack with rose flowers a while ago. It's his first step of his asking for forgiveness plan, but through the looks of it, it looks about to fail.

Iruka is still looking at him, as if asking him: _and then why did you pick all of these? And to whom perhaps?_

He had no choice. He had no escape.

"All of these is for Na-na-" Sasuke could not think of any other reason, but to admit who these flowers are for. This is even a chance to tell Iruka about their relationship. Through this Naruto's hardship on admitting would be lessened.

"For Naruto I suppose? Oh, sweetie, will you come out now will you?"

_Come out? Come out?_ Sasuke looked petrified. Color draining out of his body. Why did he know? And who would come out?

"Ei, sweetie, come out now, don't be scared, it's just the Uchihah boy, and the dress looks good to you so don't worry." 

Out of the shadows of the forest trees, a silhouette of a person hiding beneath a tree, also wearing a beautiful white dress was seen. Blue eyes could be seen glistening, but shyness is evident on it as well.

Gaara looked that way and smiled. Sasuke looked too that way, but with another expression. Something we could not describe.

……………………………

Naruto could not believe it. Hiding on a tree, he had witnessed everything with Iruka sensei. His eyes could not leave the view of the rose flowers on Sasuke's backpack.

"_Sasuke-kun, I never thought you could be sweet like this. I thought you are just a full-of-yourself bastard, but these flowers prove it. Just cut off some of your pride will you? Just a little bit and everything would be ok_."

But suddenly, he remembered of the reason why he is here with Iruka-sensei.

Oh. I can't believe it. I am actually becoming easy. I almost forgot our plan. I hate to do this, but Sasuke was really a bastard pulling of an act with Sakura just like that. I deserve a revenge. HA! With this new make over, Sasuke would kill just to get me. But no, no. no, he had to undergo a lot of hardship first. He'll surely regret doing such a thing to me.

Naruto smirked, and flipped his hair. It is time to take a small revenge. Ha!

And so, he prepared himself to get out of his hide. It's time to take everything out. Say hello to the world… Naruto-chan!

………………………..


	5. Who wants Naruto for a date challenge!

For the second time, he donned on that white gown. He remembered the first time he wore it, he even chuckled thinking the different expressions on the witnesses' faces.

That first time happened in the forest, it was in front of their Iruka-sensei, Gaara, and his love- Sasuke. The truth is, Naruto was hesitant on doing Iruka's plan at first, but when he saw Sasuke's dumb founded expression, he realized that the plan was Oh, so fine! Just so right to Sasuke's punishment. _For revenge._

That was three weeks ago, but every single detail of that scene is still vivid on Naruto's mind. Minus the shoulder length wig he wore that time, he looked exactly as it was the first instance. It was actually convincing that she was a lady with that dress. Oh, how he remembered Sasuke half drooling over him.

But it was all for a joke. Naruto would never wear this dress again. Well, not in front of more than 3 people… but not with Sasuke, for he intends to seduce him today with that dress. He feels so lucky that those other two people who knew his relationship with Sasuke could be well trusted. Gaara is more than kind helping with Iruka-sensei plan, the jealousy plot; it made Naruto confident that their secret relationship would be safe before the dance festival comes.

Naruto looks at the clock in the wall. Sasuke is actually 2 minutes late. _What's with him now? I thought he was serious with the tasks we had given to him? I am really excited to know what he has for me now! Since I don't have a clue what's on the list, I am really excited. But why… why is he late for completing the third one? _

Naruto sat on a chair and opened a book where a rose is inserted practically on every page. He remembered how it was so unlike Sasuke picking flowers for him during that time. But every time he remembers that incident, he as well remembers how bad Sasuke was with that Sakura-love-making act. Iruka sensei firstly suggested that he should make up a sex-act with Gaara, but he just could not make such scene. That's why they ended up just pretending he asked Gaara to the dance festival (not erasing the idea to Gaara that they could actually pretend as dates up to the dance festival, but if not, they promise to find Gaara one) out of hate over Sasuke. Quite a love triangle act stir.

But then he thought of what happened yesterday on training. Sakura holding Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was actually enjoying torturing Naruto, but just a single cough from him made Sasuke shoo away Sakura. Sakura has been persistent on asking Sasuke who his date is, and at the same time believes he was just making it all up that he is with someone for the dance. She thought Sasuke has no date at all yet. And that freakingly irritates Naruto.

Naruto's cell phone rang, disturbing his thoughts.

"Moshi-moshi! This is Naruto, Who is this?" He blushed, feeling as if the person in the line sees him in the white dress.

"Naruto, this is Gaara, I am just wondering if I could come over by your house today. By the way, do you know where Sasuke is?" Gaara become friendly to him since they asked him if he could help them with their plan. He knew Gaara is actually nice, in spite his gothly looks. But his voice is quite different today.

"Oh, yes, he is on his third task now. I'm actually expecting him to come by this very moment." Naruto said thinking that it was unfair not knowing what are Sasuke's tasks. But that way, it is exciting though.

"But I still beg to come. Sasuke isn't there yet is he? I saw him a while a go with Sakura. I'll just come over, I would not take long."

"He is with Sakura? _He is with Sakura? _Oh, that Uchiha! He's 3 minutes late for his third task, and yet he has time to waste with that girl?!! Oh, I can't really believe Sasuke!" 

"Let's just talk at your house. I'm coming. Ja!" He was hasty on saying those words. 

And the fone hung just like that.

Naruto was freakingly mad and worried. He wanted to talk about it with Gaara, but he hanged up. He'll just wait for Gaara to finally arrive on his doorstep. But he couldn't help himself to think though… What is with Sasuke's mind now? For some reasons, Naruto wanted to blame Iruka for making a task list for Sasuke to do. Sasuke might be so fed-up with the hardships of the tasks that he doesn't care anymore if naruto wouldn't forgive him.

………………….

Sasuke is seating by the bench, the actual bench that sexy act with Sakura happened. It was awkward seating on that place this time; especially that he regretted doing a pathetic act to punish Naruto. He thought of the fact that he had never even kissed Naruto, never made love with him, and then he did something daring with Sakura just to make him jealous? SO FREAKING STUPID OF ME.

He just couldn't forget Naruto's appearance by the rose garden bush wearing that white dress. For some strange reasons, seeing Naruto all covered up by clothing like that made him wanna rip it all up aggressively, suck his neck to the utmost, get him naked and make love to him.

He checked his clock. Oh-oh, it's 3 minutes after three! What is making Sakura too long? He looked on his third task and sighed. He actually hates doing these stuffs! This makes his manhood lower to a certain degree. HE REALLY WANT TO CURSE HIS FEELINGS OUT! But just to win Naruto back, he'll do anything now, even to the lowly tasks just like this.

He reads the paper that has the entire task he is supposed to do to prove he really want Naruto.

THE WIN A NIGHT WITH NARUTO TASK GAME by Iruka  WEEK 1

Do a chicken dance with Rock Lee in front of tsunade and the hokage. Make sure

Naruto sees the dance_- - finished_

WEEK 2

Record a video of yourself singing and dancing on your bathroom at the same time. Remember to smile all through out the video Give Naruto the video after finishing it_– finished_

WEEK 3

**Bald someone that hates Naruto. Put the hair in an investigation plastic bag and have a before and after picture of her/him. Finish it exactly at 3:00pm because your dance rehearsals for the dance festival starts at 4**

**WEEK 4**

……………………….

**WEEK 5**

……………………….

He wanted to crumple this piece of paper. He wondered if Gaara is having a hard time too, doing this next to impossible tasks! But this is not what's important. Regardless the fact of thinking Gaara's current standing over their mini challenge, he wanted to kill Gaara for letting Naruto invite him to the dance, I mean! Gaara? He looks so dangerous to be with my Naruto! And besides! Is Gaara desperate? He already knows Naruto is mine, and yet he agreed with Iruka's game?

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hnn, I had been waiting for you for a decade! what had taken you so long!" It was only that time he recognized he was fidgeting. He struggled to stop it.

"And… why are you not bald yet!!!!!"

Sakura almost stepped back from Sasuke's shout. She flinched.

"Sasuke-kun, I checked on different Internet sites and I discovered that hair length has nothing to do with chakra releasing or any of that matter. And besides, I think I look better when I have hair." She can't look straight on Sasuke's raven fire-filled eyes.

"And you let me wait this long for you! I told you to come 15minutes before 3! And look now! Cant you read time? And those sites are not all official; you must have checked a credible book about ninjas, hair is useless, it would just obscure you when you are in a fight!!!!!"

"So, it has nothing to do with Chakra releasing? The only reason you want my hair cut down, is that it would be a hassle to fight with long hair? Oh, but, I had been doing missions with this length, I think I can handle still." Sakura asked a little worried.

"But seriously Sasuke, no girl dreamt of being bald, fashion and beauty-wise." She was a little sad because Sasuke hadn't recognized what she had done with her hair this time, with the curls and all. She was excited a while ago; it was a once in a lifetime experience for Sasuke to wait for her. She dressed her best because it is their first practice for the dance festival and she knew Sasuke would have no choice but to ask her.

Sasuke is ver mad, it is evident that he is only struggling to keep it. He then harshly held Sakura by the shoulders and stared on her emerald eyes. His grapple hurts, but Sakura didn't buckled. This brings back memories to Sakura, their closeness. The bench. That passionate eyes Sasuke has. She knew Sasuke would kiss her anytime, jut like the first time,.

"_Yes… Sasuke-kun…"_ Having her eyes closed, she submitted herself to whatever Sasuke intends to do to her. She thought Sasuke would blurt something about asking her out to the dance any minute now.

But, Sakura's eyes widened when she felt something cold touched her skin, something metallic. She heard a slash as she felt something cut her hair.

"Hey Sasuke? Sasuke? What are you doing!!!!"


	6. DING DONG!

**Guys! SORRY THIS IS KINDA FAST WRITTEN! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Ding dong!_

……

_Ding dong!_

……

_Ding dong!_

Naruto blushed again. He hadn't changed what he is wearing; and thinking that it might be Gaara ringing his doorbell, it would be embarrassing for his friend seeing him on that white dress once again. He didn't quite expect he could walk this fast.

On the contrary, it could be finally Sasuke! Judging by the time in the clock, it is already past 15 minutes for Sasuke's task's deadline.

Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong!!!!!

The doorbell was pushed repetitively in an aggressive manner.

Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong!!!!!

Naruto considered doing his new learnt technique, the technique he learned specially for Sasuke, but he decided to save it for a while. Besides, he must take caution. Behind this door, it couldn't be anyone, not just Sasuke, right?

Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong Dingdong!!!!!

"Matte, I am coming, just wait a sec. Ohh! Stop ding-donging, my ears are delicate!" He said, now irritated by the noise.

He sighed and tried thinking of a simple explanation why he is on that dress whenever it was somebody behind that door. Even before he reached the doorknob, the door swung open, no, it was taken out of its hinge due to excessive strength, hitting him on the head. It hit him hard, thus resulting him to fall butt-first on the ground. He was squashed by the door, squeezed in between the floor and the broken door. Strong arms carried it and threw it out of the house soon after.

Gaara blushed by the sight. Naruto again on that white dress, and what's worse is that he was now lying on the floor, his legs wide open. Gaara could see Naruto's white, undergarment, oh, panties? It has this oh so turning him on ruffles, and lacy thingies with a teeny winy ribbon on the middle. Gaara redden more. I am really hating what I am feeling! 

Naruto recovered very fast, rubbing his aching head. Realizing that Gaara is looking between his open legs, he immediately closed it, as if saying: I am very embarrassed. This is not for you to see. He sat up straight in a flash, stood up and dusted off his dress.

"What do you think you are doing Gaara? What's with this sudden aggressive behavior? EXPLAIN YOURSELF! YOU EVEN DESTROYED MY DOOR! DO YOU HAVE MONEY TO PAY --- ahm.. mmflfm "

Naruto's voice was muffled with Gaara's aggressive kiss.

Gaara pushed Naruto towards the wall and kissed him torridly. Surely, those two arms are strong. Naruto felt his muscular arms who had just destroyed his door, and as well that had pushed him in a snap without a possibility of defense. 

"Ga-Ga-ara. Mffl hah hah… Wha-what are you mffflmmm.."

Gaara's hands surely know how to do the deed, exploring his touches everywhere. He was holding Naruto's head now messing his hair in a lustful way, French kissing him in the lips like a madman.

"Please stop it.. mmffflfmmm.. sto-stopppp mfffff…" Naruto's words were exactly the opposite of his actions. He was actually fighting head on. He kissed him as well, and he surely know how to do it. What an instinctive learner!

"I- mmmm, had loved you Naruto… mmmm, nobody had treated me. Mmmmffffl, this way… This past three weeks, mmmmmmmfffflllll I had learned to love you more than our silly game.. mmmmflllll of pretend. Love me fox boy!! LOVE ME! MAKE LOVE TO ME!!!!" 

His hands made it through Naruto's slender waist. It feels so right. He moved his palms up and down to that curve, the white silk of the dress moving with his hands. He kissed his neck like hell, sticking his tongue through his tan skin. It actually feels good, naruto concluded, but no, this is not right---- And so, with disdain, he pushed Gaara away.

That submission was embarrassing enough. But seeing that few passers by are already outside stopping on their own affairs just to watch him (by the destroyed door) and Gaara did such thing was MORE THAN HE COULD TAKE. Gaara's aggressive banging of the door already caught the neighbor's attention, and so it was quite a bunch who was there watching them. All of them in a shocked speechless expression.

Naruto blushed. The town people saw him wearing that dress, worse is that they had seen them making such private deed! Plus the fact that it was done so fast, so aggressive, how humiliating was that??? And OH! He had forgotten they were both GUYS! What would they think of him now??? Being on that dress surely made it look like he was the one who was- GAY.

Tears are about to gush his eyes. His sensitivity was merging up to his heart saying he was so good to deserve all of this humiliation. What would the town people say? I am not ready yet to go out totally to the world and flaunt out my sexuality! And to think it was with Gaara he had been caught doing such act and not Sasuke, what kind of explanation would he give? To the town's people? To SASUKE? In the end people might be thinking of him as a TWO-TIMER homo! What's more shameful than that?

Gaara, his aggressiveness slowly diminishing, shyly looked at those blue eyes. HE can't help it! He was so godamn kind to me, no one had ever treated him like Naruto had treated him the past three weeks. He knew everything was wrong, he knew Naruto love Sasuke so much. But Sasuke doesn't deserve Naruto's love! That manipulating freak! Who couldn't see how much precious and high worth Naruto is! He just couldn't contain it anymore! Before doing that call a while ago, the only thing he plans to do was to tell him his feelings, not this!

Now, Naruto is looking straight to his eyes. Different emotions were evident on those azure gems. Confusion. Hate. Embarassment. Feeling of weakness. Shock.

Gaara could not do anything but say what comes out of his mind…

"Sorry… I love you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Holding an investigator bag with some plentiful of pink hair slipped inside it, the raven-haired boy walked as fast as he can. He holds it in his left hand, for the other was grabbing one person by the hair.

Sasuke is very worried with the time! Fuck this Sakura, the person he is holding by the hair. It was hard balding her, she was very persistent on not shaving it all! He could easily bald her using his ninja powers, but he still has respect over the girl's decision. It was very wrong to bald someone without her/his liking. He wanted to find Iruka and curse him for these hard tasks, but he has no time now. He had to bring the half-bald Sakura to Naruto and explain why he couldn't complete that task.

"Ah, AH! SA-sasuke! Don't drag me! You are pulling my hair!!!" She was crying.

"Oh, so you haven't recognize it since I started pulling it?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Ah, ahhhh! YOU ARE SO MEAN!!!" 

"YES, yes. Mean as it is! YOU SHOULD ACTUALLY BE THANKFUL I AM KIND ENOUGH NOT TO BALD YOU COMPETELY!!!!!!!!!!!'

Sakura was ragging mad that time; she managed to get off Sasuke's grip.

"THANKFUL? THANKFUL!!!! I look awful with my hair's left side shredded of me, and the right side still with full hair! I LOOK LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT! WHAT IS THIS? A NEW ATTEMPT OF A FASHION TREND!! MIGHT AS WELL BALD ME COMPLETELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She was crying.

"Hnnnn. So be it." Sasuke was about to cut the other remaining side.

"HUWAAAAA! SO you are actually doing it! YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE SASUKE!!! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU TO DESERVE ALL OF THIS!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME!!!!!"

"Love you? Come on, get the hang of it. STOP PROLONGING OUR WALK! IM 20 MINUTES LATE NOW!!!"

And so he dragged Sakura with her again, only to discover there were quite a few people outside Naruto's house. What could be the commotion all about?

He ran as fast as he can (still Sakura dragged) very worried what was happening. He was shocked to see Gaara and Naruto.. Eh, Naruto was wearing that godamn white dress that looks so good with her??? WHY? And what's with the broken door? With Naruto's messy hair!!! HE does not like the looks of everything!!!!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	7. kids now a day tsktsk gossipers

**OMG THIS TOOK ME THREE HOURS TO WRITE! PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS! COMMENTS? SUGGESTIONS!! PLEASE!!! I had just fixed the name errors! Ciao**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

His face was serious.

Gaara, with his arms crossed, his eyebrows wrinkling into an irritated curve, together with some left foot fidgeting, was sitting on the floor with three other individuals. His eyes looked like that of a tiger's, dead straight to nowhere.

Although in front of them were their fellow ninja classmates trying their best to do the twirl and not to step in to their partner's foot, some waltzy-cheezy thing, he didn't care to watch it. He is too prideful to care

_I am so wrong to trust people. I should have remained the mean old loner kid I was before._

Awww, just when he thought he would dance today! He felt slighty used, slighty stupid. _So much for trying to get some one care for you, I guess Naruto never cared he is just using me! Using me to make Sasuke jealous!!_

He wanted to go home and hug his teddy bear.

They were on the far end of the big room, backs rested on the wall. Gaara sat straight, it appears he is meditating or something. He didn't gave attention to the person sitting next to him, he was preoccupied with his denied hurt feelings. But soon enough, his hurt feelings would boom out, turning into angry bitterness, rather than emoish sourness.

It was a blonde girl testing his temper. She was whispering wild comments and sarcastic reactions because she knew their sensei's forbid them to do so.

But hell does Gaara care with that loud mouth girl?

Through peripheral vision, Gaara looked at another silent blonde girl sitting right next to that shitty noisy blonde girl, who was sitting beside an all-tied and mouth-socked Sasuke. To her, he cared about.

"1.. and a 2 and 1 and a 2, 3… 1.. and a 2 and 1 and a 2, 3… twist, then turn.. oh, shikamaru, your doing it wrong… STOP the music!"

Tsunade quite know her moves choreographing the dance number for the festival. He could see immediately the students who do the wrong dancing moves.

"Shika, your half of a fraction behind, see, 1 and a 2 and a 1 and a 2, 3 then twist and turn!" Tsunade was holding Jiraiya's hands so softly, he was her partner for the dry runs. Jiraiya savoring every second of it, gawking on Tsunade's boobs.

Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Oh men, I don't like doing this stuffs. This is just isn't my thing. I shouldn't have ask you, im such a pain. I would rather sleep, if it weren't just you I am dancing with I had given up already!" He said in his most soft voice. He is lucky that Uchihah has not asked Ino for the festival. But then it is a surprise that Sasuke is there by the far end of the room all tied up. He thought he was going with Sakura, but what happened really? 

A sweat dropped on his head as Ino just sweetly smiled at him. "That's just alright Shika."

"See that Shikamaru? Just find the rhythm and everything would ba all right. Just this, 1 and a two and a.." Tsunade again did the dance step for Shikamaru to see.

She was a little far from Shikamaru and Ino, about 4 rows away. The other pairs stopped and looked at Shikamaru, some took advantage over the time to gossip about the 4 people on the far end of the big room.

Shikamaru looked intently. The presence of the four individuals there, not joining them with the practice is quite interesting. But, there's something more important. He wanted to do this for Ino, and so he tried his best to absorb every move Tsunade makes.

Ino smiled. He is lucky to have Shikamaru as his partner. He imagined Sasuke, oh, that what pain could be. If it was Sasuke who was his partner now, it would be hard dealing with his superior complexed attitude. She is liking Shikamaru's happy go lucky and humble character. That way, life is simpler and less complicated.

Tsunade clapped her hands.

"Ok, ok, I hope you get it now Shikamaru.." Tsunade said. Jiraiya is smiling foolishly.

"Kakashi please play the music, rewind to the start." She shook her head and took time to slap Jiraiya. Jiraiya stopped smiling and tried to look dedicated with the dance. She didn't knew it was this hard to teach this ninja student to do the moves, they were all doing the wrong turns and stepping on each other's foot.

And then the music was on once again.

"Phew, hinata, you're doing it all wrong," Chouji was holding Hinata, his left hand on her waist, his right holding her hand. He knew Hinata was not concentrating.

"Start with the left foot not the right," Chouji whispered. He tried catching up with the others. Trying to save them from totally screwing.

"ow, your screwing it, Tsunade would be mad, now follow ok.. one and a two… right left, right twist and…"

"_Do you know where is he?"_

"Oh man, here, turn!" Chouji saved them from screwing and guided hinata to do the turn.

"waaah." Hinata was quite off guarded by that turn. It made his head quite in to a spin. Recovering, she tried concentrating first, when she got the hang of everything, she tried looking at the far side of the room where Gaara and Sasuke and 2 unknown blonde girls are sitting.

"chouji, oi, chouji…" Hinata whispered. She tried looking right and left to find Naruto. It was really weird not seeing Naruto in the dance practice. Do Naruto have a date? She recognized Sakura is not there as well. Could it be it was Sakura and Naruto together? And how about Sasuke? Why is he all tied up? Why is Gaara sitting on there too? And who are those 2 blond girls? So many questions.

"yes, yes I know, Naruto isn't here, as well as Saku- Oh, don't step on me! Sway to the right, sway!" Chouji is giving his all best to the dance.

"Oh.." Hinata immediately swayed to the right, then swayed to the left.

Just then someone shoulders bumped into Hinata intentionally. "Hinata.. have you heard it? The thing that happened to Naruto's house ago?" It was Lee dancing with Tenten. He is trying his best not to look on Hinata's eyes. Tsunade might see them and might think they are not putting their 100 for the dance practice, which in reality is true anyway.

"Tenten, saw it herself. I was not there... to bad." Lee was looking on their feet now. Their pair moved closer to Chouji and Hinata on purpose, but not obviously, to have some little chitchats and gossips. There's a lot of things to be curious about today.

"Yea, I was there. It was quite a show. I enjoyed it." Tenten chuckled while doing a hop as Lee caught him by the waist and lifted her.

"Oh really? What happened?" Hinata asked while he was a little up the air. Chouji lifted her and landed her safe to his left side now. She blushed, realizing someone might saw her panties if she wouldn't be more cautious.

"It was all weird. I was… a little late…. when I had…. witnessed the incident. I only saw Sasuke grabbing Sakura by the hair---" a sudden stop, "then everything was… frantic…. Naruto's door was destroyed… Gaara holding someone on inside naruto's house… I cant quite figure who was it…. she was in white gown, just exactly the same to the other blonde there wearing," she pointed her lips towards the far end of the room. "…when a smoke suddenly puffed out, I don't know what for…"

"Really? Then what, uhh, happened next?" Hinata asked shyly, they are doing some waltz now. Good thing a simple dance step. Who was that girl at Naruto's house?? She is feeling a little jealous.

"You wont believe this hinata… some say Sasuke is gay." Lee said totally insignificant with what Tenten is talking about.

"Really??!!!!" Chouji and Hinata said in unison.

"Why, how??????" Chouji stopped dancing. Totally awestruck by the thought.

Just then Tsunade clapped her hands once again. It was evident that Jiraiya was a little sad for the disruption.

"oooh, shika, what the, your doing it all wrong again.. ohh, all your heads are flying! I think its better if we call this a day," she looked at the clock, they had been practicing for 5 hours now. "ooh rather a night, and continue everything tomorrow… Iruka? Jiraiya, Kakashi? Anything to say to our students?"

Kakashi, bummed and feeling totally insignificant from pushing the play button on cd player the whole five hours raised his voice. He must stand out or something.

"Yes yes, kids. I know what's playing on your minds right now. You can't quite concentrate well with our first practice." Everyone is listening. That made Kakashi hesitant on speaking now.

"Yeah, yeah" Jiraiya nodded. "Boys, don't be too dreamy over your partners. Don't fantasize ok?" Some laughed some groaned.

A thud on the head. "ouch, tsunade, that's the second time!"

"Kakashi, please continue…" Totally ignoring the guy. _Oh, what a pervert, that maybe what he is doing not the kids._ She had been here in the big room with Jiraya since morning practicing the steps; I tell you it was hell for her.

_Next time I'll ask Kakashi to help me with the dance instead, this guy is too pervert to handle_, and so the fact that she was there the whole day, she doesn't know anything, with that, she is quite interested why are the four kids there herself.

"Yes, oh yes. You see, these four individuals are ohh, how can I say this.." Kakashi couldn't find the right words. He started to sweat. Ohhhh, I should shut my mouth next time. He doesn't know if he'll say a lie or whatever. "Iruka, you are behind all this! Explain something to them!" He immediately get his perverted book and pretend to read.

Damn Kakashi, passing this to me as if it was my entire fault. Well maybe, part of it yes, its my fault. But it was him who started this talk! ARG!

But Iruka's anger melts down as he looked at the silent girl's blonde blue eyes. He cant hurt her fragile heart, no no no no.. not this time. She or He? Was hurt enough, I could not withstand to see Naruto hurt more. Yes it was Naruto. He remembered what happened that time. Yes he was there. Right from the start.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasuke dragging sakura ran like a bull towards naruto's house, driving the other people away._

"_PUFF!" smoke filled the air._

_Naruto, seeing Sasuke immediately, thought of doing his new learnt technique-The sexy ninjutsu._

"SLAP!" naruto slapped Gaara by the cheek. He turned in to a woman. Since it was a few meters away from people's view, they haven't figure it quite that it was him all along, specially with that dress he was wearing. Now that s/he was a girl now with the technique, still wearing the white dress, he had no choice but to put up another act.

"Gaara, how dare you rape me!"

A series of oooooooh! Aaaaah! Oh no! Really!! From the outside crowd was heard.

Some ask, who was that? Where did the smoke come from?

Some even argued…Really; I think she had her hair shorter a while ago….

But nonetheless, everything turned in to a rumble as sasuke came rushing in, to punch Gaara.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After thinking of what had happened, he could not help it but to damn kakashi.

He should have not said anything; he should have let the kids go home without any one of the teachers saying something. Now, he has to say a bit for an excuse… to stop those tittle-tattles. He just knew her/his fragile heart couldn't handle it.

"OK." He sighed. Deep breathed.

"Kids, Gaara and Sasuke did something bad to this two young girls. Gaara and Sasuke are in temporary punishment. That's it. No more question asked. Any one who ask further would be punished with them as well." Oooh scary.

The all tied Sasuke was protesting, shouting muffled words and trying to break free from the sealed ropes tied around him. Gaara remained silent.

"Now kids kids kids, go home now. Don't listen to gossips! Go straight home!" Iruka said.

"As for you four, stay. We will have a long long... very long TALK to do."

And so the kids went home. With Iruka's words, all the more they want to gossip. Truth is, while walking home, all they talked about were the other two blondes... The incident at Naruto's house (it was only tenten who saw it, and so she did all the talking) and the reason why Gaara and Sasuke are there not having a dance. And where are Naruto and Sakura anyway??????

Yeah, I know… kids now a days. Gossipers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**So what do you think? Please review. PLEASE! If you read this up to this sentence you must review. Ahahahahaha.**


	8. the device

**Chapter 8**

"So, what happened really? This is all too confusing. Is this girl related to Sakura? They have the same eyes…"

"She is not just related to Sakura, she is Sakura, Tsunade. That's just fake hair."

"Oooooh, that's amazing Iruka how did you know!"

Iruka slapped his head. Jiraiya is irritating all right; he was like an old man pretending to have gone all bunkers. Iruka doesn't want to elaborate everything to Jiraiya, but it seems to it he has no choice. It was after all, his responsibility to report everything to Tsunade.

Completely ignoring the old man, Iruka faced towards the four kids and sighed deeply. The other 3 senseis also turned to face and have a good look on the four kids seated on the floor.

"Oh, I don't know what to do with these kids Tsunade, I was wrong to get involved right from the start after all… All I wanted was to help… let me apologize for causing all this trouble. Don't blame these kids, this is all my fault."

"Its not a matter of whose fault was it Iruka, being a responsible sensei you are its natural to do what have you done." Kakashi was doing his best to made up over his blabber mouth a while a go.

But it was all too funny, never did Iruka thought helping could turn things this way. He loved his student Naruto like his own kid, and he cant help seeing him in pain. But it seems that his entire plan had just made the matter worse.

"I don't know what to do with these four when I had known the whole story, it was quite shocking, as for my opinion, it should be kept as a secret as it is. Especially if we are to consider Naruto's feelings and these students' privacy." Kakashi continued.

"So what was the whole story then? I don't get it. So this is Sakura, I don't know why on earth she has to wear fake hair, but let it be as it is for a while. And this other girl? Who is this? Those blue eyes just reminds me of Naruto… no, no, no… don't tell me…"

Iruka and Kakashi nodded. Jiraiya gave off an embellished whoa.

Tsunade gave off a weak smile, with a slight tsking sound. She doesn't know what to feel, Naruto is quite so unpredictable, learning such unique technique at this early age. She doesn't know the whole story yet, but she wanted to be proud. However, in spite this, she sensed she must be worried and should monitor their student ninja's more.

"So this is turning in to an interesting mess. Being the Hokage I am, I should have known something like this would happen… but what exactly was it? Is it a grave matter?" Tsunade was talking to Kakashi

"As for me, it is not that serious. Right Iruka? It is Iruka who knew everything, he just explained it to me when you are busy doing the dance teaching, without the likings of these foursome."

The four kids want to say something, protest even, but they remained silent. Even Sakura stopped whispering sarcastic and irritated remarks, for it was weird hearing their senseis talking about them as if they were not in front of them. Sasuke stopped making muffled noises; he just sat up straight listening to whatever their senseis are talking about due to exhaustion.

"Hehehe. Hey, you pretty baby, you look dashing when you are all in blonde." Jiraiya was now seated like a frog between wigged Sakura and sexy ninjutsu Naruto. "And you, who could have thought you look better a woman!" Jiraiya smiled sheepishly.

"Jiraiya, stop that fooling around, you are just like these kids, be an example of well-behaved characteristics, not ill-like ones." Hearing Tsunade's words, Jiraiya then Indian seated in between the two blondes.

"Aye, master tsunade, teehee." Jiraiya raised his hand as if a well-behaved student.

"I suggest we get straight to the point, and get going with the story telling. Better yet, we must know the story from the students themselves. That way, we could get everybody's side." Jiraiya's grin was so wide it seems stretched in an awkward manner.

"You know what, that is a good idea Jiraiya. But let us first listen to Iruka's understanding of everything then let these kids talk one by one. Agree?"

The four remained unmoved, except Sakura, who agreed. Quite curious the same, she was eager to get this going. It was all weird for her being half bald by Sasuke without reasonable reason. It feels like she is the underdog here. She was just as clueless as their Hokage. The other three however were hesitant. They have to confess their feelings without their liking.

"I am sorry Naruto, I guess your secret is still fine with us your senseis."

While Iruka started his narration, Sasuke, Gaara and Sakura listened and kept first their protests, thinking at the same time how to narrate their sides.

Naruto had no choice but to believe this is for the better.

………………………………

The room was silent. After a long heated discussion, they stopped arguing when Jiraiya imposed a plan and ran to get something.

Tsunade was stroking her fingertips on her chin, trying to think and read the four students' minds. Even though it was only Sasuke and Sakura who had their talk, their stories were all different, and not quite coherent with each other, And, Iruka! His story was completely different, and it was surely shocking to hear Sasuke's sharing!

Kakashi and Iruka were discussing things together in whispers, Iruka quite red and restraining not to make his nostrils flare. Iruka wanted to kick Sasuke's ass for butting in on Naruto's narration, damn it, Sasuke's story was in total oppose with Iruka's, and to hell with it! Sasuke even accused Iruka for being a homosexual pedophile!

"Pedophilia is such a big case Iruka, this is all unbelievable… but homosexuality, that's just fine, it is, yes, Sasuke and Naruto, if it's Iruka's story the truth that is, as long as you wont hurt anyone." Tsunade once again broke the ice.

"But Tsunade, I am not a homo… specially not a pedophile, I'll give my life just to prove it, oh how can we fix this mess!" He really wanted to grapple Sasuke's neck, but he understood it that Sasuke just wanted to save his lover's ass. If it wasn't just for clearing his name, Iruka thinks Sasuke's action was sweet. Iruka know too well this four now, he knows Sasuke's concern eyes when Naruto was trembling and could not find the courage to narrate his side. It was the first time Sasuke considered Naruto's feelings! It was a sweet act, although it made Iruka's name in vain. And naruto confused too.

"Well, I guess, the only way to fix this is Naruto's interrupted sharing. Naruto, it's all just fine now… If it is ok to you, share to us your side now. What is the truth? Sasuke's or Iruka's story?"

"I didn't mean to… ah, it was all not-----" Naruto started to cry. He was very confused.

"See? Naruto could not even explain his side! He's all too embarrassed with all the dirty things Iruka had been doing to him! IRUKA IS A PEDOPHILE, HE IS! We had devised a plan against Iruka, we were planning setting up Sakura as Naruto, and then Gaara and I will punch the soul out of Iruka's body to teach him a lesson!!!! He was all immoral, teaching Naruto that female transforming technique, just to satisfy his desire! That's the real deal! So shut the hell up and don't torture Naruto! Don't force him to talk if he doesn't want!!!! HE HAD SUFFERED ENOUGH!!!" Sasuke said in rage. He deserved to be mad after being tied, handcuffed and mouth-sealed. And now that Naruto is crying, oh my! HE WANTED TO KILL EVERYONE! NO ONE, NO ONE OTHER THAN HIM MUST MAKE HIS LOVE CRY LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!

"But, Sasuke, you don't have to bald me, if that's the point I'm more than willing to help… But why, why are you raging mad at Naruto's house when it was only Gaara there, not Iruka-sensei? I don't want to believe on Iruka sensei's story, I know you hate Naruto and is not on a yucky GAY relationship with him, and surely, I know you would not bald me for a SILLY GAME!"

Naruto wailed.

Sasuke's thinking is fast at the moment. He wanted to slap Sakura for accusing their relationship dirty, but there is more lying to do. "It was because! Gaara was on Iruka's side! I was fooled! He said he was there to help me, but it was maddening to see Gaara raping Naruto, just like what Iruka teaches him!!!!"

"FUCK YOU UCHIHA!!!! YOU LIAR!!!!!!" It all again started. Why the hell deny your relationship now? This is what you wanted right, for everyone to know you are in a relationship with Naruto? But why deny him now!!! FUCK YOU UCHIHAH! Gaara said in his thoughts. Gaara was about to punch Sasuke, but Kakashi came to save the what-could-had-been a BIGGER fight, separating them apart.

"STOP IT! OH, this all a big mess. We would lead to nowhere if everyone would be hot tempered!! Hush now Naruto, please stop crying, everything would be fine in no time. Where is that Jiraiya anyway! It was already half an hour since he left! We better hope his self proclaimed idea would solve this mess, whatever it is!!"

"Here I am my love!"

Jiraiya came in, holding a weird device. "Here's the answer to our problem!"

"What's that bizarre junk?" Kakashi asked, amidst Naruto's loud whimpers.

"Jiraiya what is that, it looked dangerous to me. Iruka? What's your say?" Tsunade spoke.

Iruka breathed in deeply. He is now managing on composing himself out of wanting to kill Sasuke. It pains to see Naruto crying again like that. Ooooh. This Uchiha has real bad timing on exercising his care for Naruto. Stupid Sasuke.

"I never trusted you Jiraiya, but I guess I have no choice but to try your weird idea this time. As if I got any more option. All of you know that hell I want to be mad, but I am trying my best to compose myself and not get mad… Besides, truth after all will prevail! Be ready Sasuke…"

"Hnn." Sasuke sarcastically sighed. But deep inside he wished Jiraiya's idea would be useless. "It is you who must prepare."

"So what is that Jiraiya?" Tsunade demanded an answer.

"Ha! It's not important, what matters is that this would be our saviour! Here sexy Naruto, stop crying now, this is just like an ant's bite, this wont hurt…" Jiraiya then pushed something on Naruto's forehead.

"Waaah, ohh, ouch. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Naruto cried more as his sensei's thumb pressed harder.

Sasuke looked at his lover. What was that Jiraiya had just planted on Naruto's head? Wish now Jiraiya this would not hurt my love more or else! Naruto had suffered enough, all because of IRUKA! OF EVERYONE!! OF ALL THE PRESSURE! Pressure? WILL THAT INCLUDE ME? NO NO NO, I didn't anything bad! ALL I KNOW IS HELL I DON'T WANT THEM TO FORCE NARUTO TO ADMIT THINGS HE IS NOT READY TO SPILL.

"Ooooh lala… This is all gonna be FUN!!!!" Jiraiya said exicetedly.

…………………………………………

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Sasuke, why are you this mean to me! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT MADE UP STORY!! Yes, I am afraid and couldn't muster enough courage to tell my share in front of our senseis, I was even scared to death when you interrupted me, thinking you'll announce angrily our relationship!!!! But to hell with that! YOU LIAR!!! Waaah.**

**I know I love you, more than anything else. You may be difficult and prideful most of the time, but I just love you. WAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Whenever we are together, I feel safe, I feel secured, I hope you know that. You are always in control, and believe it or not, I treasured your superior complexity, because in some ways you made me feel concentrated! All because of your dictations, I became drived directed and focused in life and in my goals!!!!!!!!**

**WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!**

**Yes, you gave me company, and made me not feel alone, not like when I was still a kid, those time were cruel and lonesome, I would never wish to come back to that time! **

**But Sasuke! In spite your manipulating character, I just knew… I just knew deep with in your eyes how you cared. But now!**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **

**I just couldn't understand why!!??????? Are you denying me this time??? You never understood that I needed time before admitting to everyone that I love you, not because I doubt my feelings, but because… but because… I am afraid of being alone again! I am afraid that they will not accept us, and you'll end up leaving me because everyone got mad on you because of me!!!!! **

**I LOVE YOU SASUKE!!!! I LOVE YOU!!! BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW IF YOU LOVE ME THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVE ME BEFORE, BUT ALL OF THIS HAPPENING NOW?? I CANT HELP IT BUT TO THINK TWICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU STILL LOVE ME! THIS IS SO FUCKING HURTING!!! I LOVE YOU SASUKE!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAH.**

"Stop crying now Naruto, I also love you. More than how you love me." Sasuke hugged Naruto, resting Naruto's head on his sturdy shoulders. "I was just saving your ass, I know you're scared to death a while ago on admitting our relationship. I was stupid to make up a story, it was all stupid."

Iruka, Tsunade and Kakashi blushed.

"I told you so, I was telling the truth." Iruka whispered to the other sensies.

"WHAT THE!!!!!!!! SHUT THE HELL UP IRUKA!!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted on him on the top of his lungs. HE was too prideful to admit again his mistake.

**OH MY, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. I WONDER WHAT IS HAPPENING, DOES SASUKE HEAR ME? WELL ANYWAY… WHO CARES… I JUST LOVE HUGGING HIM… FEELING HIS CHEST AGAINST MY… BREAST? OH MY. I FORGOT I STILL HAVE BREASTS WITH MY SEXY NINJUTSU TECHNIQUE….. I'LL RUB IT GENTLTY TO SASUKE FOR HIM TO FEEL IT.**

It's Sasuke's turn to blush along with all the others, including Sakura and Gaara. But it was only Gaara on the right mind to turn off the weird apparatus Jiraiya had brought a while ago.

"Ehem, ehem, lets give them some privacy will we?" Gaara said, as he pushes the off button of the mind reading device Jiraiya brought. He was jealous of course, but he could not do anything about it. This time he wished them happiness.

"This device is really amazing, like a radio of some sort who broadcast loudly someone's thoughts when you implanted that chip on his/her head. Damn that Sasuke, he was lying after all. Sorry Iruka for the doubting light accusation."

"Oh that's ok Tsunade, OH MY, we should leave now…" Iruka said, as soon as he saw Sasuke and Naruto heating up, as if forgetting there were 6 more people inside the room with them.

"Yes, we should." Sakura sighed. "I wish for their happiness. I also wish my hair comes back to normal when the grandball room comes."

Tsunade smiled. And all of them left the two couples enjoy themselves.


	9. last chap: oh no not another one!

"_Test mike, one two three, test mike…"_ He tapped a finger on the microphone. "_Is this thing on?_" He cleared his throat as Tsunade disappointedly nodded from afar.

"Cut the crap of it Kakashi! The kids had been waiting for you for some hours now, just start it now will you? My feet can't contain waiting for the dance no more!" Jiraiya, wearing a white suit matching with his white hair shouted. The rose on his suit pocket was pleasant.

"Ehem, guys! Oh here, the mike's on! What do we know? Hehehe." He scratched his head.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!! But I know that a memorable night is all worth your wait. It's a night when you celebrate youthful puppy love, the dance you'll remember and treasure forever. What's an hour of wait in compared to that?" He coughed for some seconds.

"So, I would now put an end of my speech. We knew it were hard few pervious months, with all the practice and a difficult dance partner decision for some," He paused.

"And, a plentiful of truth revealed… But nonetheless… Few months of free youthful spirit!!!! The dance festival is now officially starting, and all I can say kids is… Don't be afraid of who you are. Be afraid of pretending who you aren't." A series of claps followed, and then the music started.

"Let's all start the party to be lead by the most intriguing couple for this year!"

No doubt, almost everybody knew who Kakashi was talking about. Awkwardly, the blonde faced down, not looking on his partner. Maybe because, those staring eyes were all looking on him, dancing with HIM. The dance was slow, as if to require the partners to go slow, go smooth and take good care of each other while on the dance. Naruto blushed, his face was like a volcano about to erupt, and Sasuke, couldn't help it but to smile.

"Hey, foxie-baby, it's all right, you could look at me. Heyheyhey." Sasuke tried lifting Naruto's head towards his by the chin. He wants to see through those blue eyes, and this time, he doesn't want to command. He simply want Naruto to trust him completely.

"_Naruto, baby…" _He tried once again to make eye contact to his love, but Naruto was too shy. Because of this, Sasuke just let their foreheads touch each other, resting his head against Naruto's. "_You are too funny, foxie-baby, what are you hesitating for? We are free now. No one is against us anymore, and more likely no one really did. I promise I would never leave you. Do you the reason why I won't?_

"_Why Sasuke? Please tell me." _Naruto said in a breathy way, now looking on Sasuke's onyx eyes. The music of their dance finally took over Naruto's emotion, and made love forget anything else but to conquer. Slowly they swayed with the music, balancing themselves through each other's forehead.

"_Baby, it's because… I love you_."

Just by a blink away, when Naruto closed his eyes, Sasuke's lips reached for his. There was no question about this. The hand that was holding Naruto's hips was now supporting Naruto's cheek. It was the shortest but the sweetest kiss people in Konoha had seen.

And so, the people clapped their hands, never they had felt a love that was kept for the longest time emerge and blossom to that. Naruto's blush came back again, but this time, he was still looking straight to Sasuke. Sasuke was so serious; it was as if the only world he knows was Naruto's azure eyes. Much enveloped on the moment,

They didn't care anymore about what other people might say. As long as they have each other… nothing else really matters.

……………………….

"Those two are really a pair is it?" She asked.

"I know I must feel bitter, but those look in their eyes just makes me feel nice. I wonder when will I ever find a replacement for Sasuke. Who could imagine somebody could tame that Uchihah down. Naruto is such a sweetheart."

"Yeah Sakura, you say so."

"That Naruto is a sweetheart?" 

"Ahhh, yes. Ahh.. no no no, ah, yea, whatever."

Gaara and Sakura were watching the two dance. All the others went dancing as well.

"Maybe Gaara, someday we'll have a love like that one too…"

"Sure, yea, whatever. Let us just dance will we?" Gaara smiled offering his hand to Sakura.

Sakura giggled and took Gaara's offer.

"I hope no one would got jealous with you dancing with me Sakura, or else it would be another disaster to come. Jealousy sometimes is a very dangerous matter."

"You say so."

"I just hope you wont fall in love with me." Gaara winked.

"Yea right whatever. Now that's a joke. Ha!" Sakura gave Gaara a soft punch.

And so the two joined the dance floor, reminiscing all the happenings that took place the past 4 months. They had a nice talk, all done while dancing; having a laugh of their own jealousy deeds.

"Yea, yea I know! You are right Sakura! We were truly pathetic right then are we!" Gaara said in a friendly way; completely a different, jollier person than months ago.

…………………….

"_Test mike, one two three, test mike…"_

It was Sasuke, not Kakashi this time.

"Hi to all you people! I am to do my last mission for win a date with Naruto contest, after I do this… I'll win Naruto forever."

"It says here…. Give a proof of established tight camaraderie with former rival…." Sasuke thought for a while and remember his rival for Naruto few months ago. "Oi! Gaara, come come here to papa."

Naruto laughed from afar. There's no need for Sasuke to do anymore to prove his love, but he can't wait what Sasuke will do. Gaara came to his side. Finally. Everybody happy.

"Guys! I want everyone to count from 1 to 3!" Sasuke shouted, as if planning for something… After the crowd being a little bit hesitant, they started counting…

"1….2…."

"…………..3!!!!!"

TSPPPPP!!!

That was a slurpy lips by lips.

Eyes widened. Gaara's. Sakura's. Naruto's.

Surely, Sasuke has a weird way of ending the night. Another thing for the whole Konoha to talk about.

Is he just making Naruto, Sakura, or anyone jealous? Naaaaaah, who knows??? I think here comes the jealousy plot again!!!

BWAHAHAAHAHHAAH. :p

Guys! I had finally finished this fanfic. I know it really sucks. Nyahahah, the first chapters were good… but no! The last few chapters were… eck! Sooo dragging and drowning. Hope you love this fanfic. I know I have a lot of flaws, but I'll try my best to improve! Love lots!

Please give an ending review.

Be happy. :p


End file.
